


Luftballons

by grahammar_hammer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Balloons, Consensual Kink, Crack, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Silly, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahammar_hammer/pseuds/grahammar_hammer
Summary: This work is entirely for fun. I do not and would not ever poke fun at someone's kink. For me, it's only funny because of the situation and the characters involved, not the kink itself.My husband helped me write this. I have only recently discovered NBC's Hannibal on amazon prime (around February 2017), and I have been obsessed ever since. I bought the series on Bluray and had my husband rewatch it with me. He likes it also, but not as much as I do, but he agreed to help me write a fanfic. I told him about the kink prompts on tumblr and how much fun they were, and this is the result. His idea; I only brought it to life.





	Luftballons

**Author's Note:**

> This work is entirely for fun. I do not and would not ever poke fun at someone's kink. For me, it's only funny because of the situation and the characters involved, not the kink itself.
> 
> My husband helped me write this. I have only recently discovered NBC's Hannibal on amazon prime (around February 2017), and I have been obsessed ever since. I bought the series on Bluray and had my husband rewatch it with me. He likes it also, but not as much as I do, but he agreed to help me write a fanfic. I told him about the kink prompts on tumblr and how much fun they were, and this is the result. His idea; I only brought it to life.

Will cocked his head in irritation as he loped down the hallway to his apartment. He heard a loud, pulsing thump akin to a sneaker striking the barrel of a dryer, and as he neared his apartment, the pulsing grew louder. He could feel the vibrations in the air assault him when he reached his door. He had to do a doubletake to make sure he had the right number before slipping his key into the lock. He was immediately assaulted by the gut-punching bass of some kind of German techno swelling out through the stereo speakers.

Hannibal was in the center of the room in bondage gear, one nipple peaking through one of the metal rings in the leather. He was seated upon a balloon, lightly bouncing, the rubber squeaking against his bare asscheeks. Several other aired balloons littered the floor around him, and a hooded gimp huddled in the corner of the room on hands and knees.

"Good evening, Will," Hannibal yelled over the music. "How was your day?"

"Um..." Will replied loudly, his forehead creasing as he frowned. "Did you shave your chest?"

"I did, yes."

Will rubbed the back of his neck, and eyed the gimp apprehensively. Hannibal followed his gaze, but continued to bounce.

"Okay..." Will said. Then a little more pointedly, "Who is that?"

"Only Mason. I wanted the company, but now that you are here, I can send him away."

"No...no...he can stay. Just...can you explain to me what you're doing?"

"Exactly what it appears. Care to join me?"

"This is weird, Hannibal. Even for you."

"Don't kink shame me, Will. Self expression is important to mental health."

"Sorry. What...um...are you expressing?"

"Join me or don't, Will. I do not wish to be psychoanalyzed at the moment."

Will sighed and began to undress. Tentatively, he lowered his bare ass onto a nearby balloon, feeling the hairs in his crack pulled upward by static electricity. It tickled, but wasn't entirely unpleasant, and once his cheeks came in full contact with the balloon, the tickling stopped. He gave an experimental bounce and felt the balloon brush against his flexing anus. A small thrill ran through him at the contact, so he did it again. Soon, he was bouncing in earnest, but only gently, because he wasn't sure if he was supposed to deflate the balloon or not. Considering how many there were, he thought it would be fine, but checked in with Hannibal to be sure.

"So...is the goal to pop them, or..."

"The design is yours to create," Hannibal answered. "However, I personally enjoy the sound of the air bursting out the life of the balloon, and the feel of its limp, lifeless carcass yielding beneath my weight."

"Oh," Will replied thoughtfully, then continued to bounce gently, drawing it out.

"This is all I ever wanted for you, Will," Hannibal said, his voice rough with passion. "For both of us."

**Author's Note:**

> So...I don't really get how tumblr works, but here's mine if anyone wants to connect: 
> 
> chickencrasher
> 
> ALSO...as my name suggests, I am super anal about grammar. If I have missed any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them. Typos haunt my dreams.
> 
> Happy Hannibaling everyone!


End file.
